Pode Me Chamar de Lily
by Lih Helsing
Summary: De todos os caras do mundo ele era o único para o qual ela jamais seria apenas Lily. Feita para o Elvendork de Clichês invertidos J/L


**Pode me chamar de Lily**

* * *

Lily Evans tentava, desesperadamente, encontrar o ar que ela sabia existir em seus pulmões, enquanto dedos finos repetiam o movimento delicado, porém persistentes, de pressionar seu ombro, numa tentativa de chamá-la.

Quando mirou o próprio reflexo nos óculos do rapaz, apenas confirmou que suas sardas estavam totalmente camufladas pelo rubor em suas bochechas. Daria tudo para enfiar a cara num buraco naquele instante, mas manteve os olhos firmes, evitando o olhar direto do garoto.

"Pode me passar aquele rabo de dragão que tá sobrando, Evans?"

"Claro, James" Sempre o maldito sobrenome. Eu devo ser Evans, a estranha para ele.

"Evans?" O rosto dela esboçou uma careta. Percebeu que tinha parado na metade do caminho com o ingrediente. Ótimo, agora ele deve me achar estranha e idiota.

"Desculpe," James abriu um largo sorriso e jogou o ingrediente no caldeirão, voltando toda sua atenção a poção e deixando Lily Evans se perguntando porque tinha se apaixonado por James Potter. De todos os caras do mundo ele era o único para quem ela jamais seria apenas Lily.

* * *

Ele andava a passos largos, porém confiantes em direção à mesa, o salão outrora barulhento silenciou-se como se Lily usasse um Abafador. As cores repentinamente pareciam vibrar mais e lhe faltou ar. Ela tinha certeza que já tinha visto-o mais de uma vez pelos corredores de Hogwarts, já tinha se sentado ao lado dele um dia desses no salão comunal ou já tinha trocado três ou quatro palavras com ele em uma aula qualquer, mas ela nunca havia sentido aquela corrente elétrica que parecia passar do corpo dele para o dela, nunca tinha reparado na profundeza estonteante de seus olhos castanhos e muito menos na mortalidade de seu sorriso.

O mundo parou em volta deles e foi como se aquela fosse a primeira vez que eles tivessem se visto, ou melhor, a primeira vez que Lily foi capaz de enxergar James Potter, porque ele ainda parecia passar indiferente a existência da garota e ela não pensou em culpar a paixão que agora fazia parte de seu corpo, coração e alma por aquele vazio que cresceu dentro dela.

"Lily, o seu copo já está cheio de suco de abóbora, pode parar de colocar..." Risinhos abafados foram seguidos de uma sensação gelada em sua mão direita. Lily demorou alguns segundos ainda para se desfazer do transe e pôde ver a mesa encharcada do suco que ela deixara caindo enquanto mergulhava em devaneios. "Lily? Em que planeta você está?"

"Ai, Alice, me deixa. Só estou preocupada com as provas..." Inconscientemente seus olhos correram de volta para James, a amiga apenas seguiu o olhar bobo que ela lançava para o garoto de óculos sentado a algumas cadeiras de distância.

"Sei..."

* * *

"Alice, ele tá vindo para cá. Alice, socorro, Alice eu não sei o qu-"

"Lily, cala a boca..." A ruiva sentiu sua boca sendo tapada pela mão da amiga e tentou se acalmar. Sentia todas as partes de seu corpo vibrarem com cada passo, lento e torturante, que James Potter dava até ela. Seus amigos inseparáveis o acompanhavam de perto, riam de forma descontraída, enquanto Lily ocupava sua mente conturbada contando cada passo que ele dava.

1, 2, 3,

"Eu acho que vou gaguejar," concluiu por fim, ainda mirando os pés dele, mergulhando num transe.

4, 5,

"Lily, se acalma, pelo amor de Merlin. Você já fez isso várias vezes."

"Mas é diferente, Alice," Ela rolou os olhos como se aquilo fosse a coisa mais óbvia do mundo. Era lógico que era diferente.

6, 7, 8, 9,

"Lily, você está apaixonada por ele..."

10, 11,

"Bom dia, meninas," O garoto ajeitou os óculos e alargou seu sorriso, piscando um dos olhos para elas. Lily se esqueceu qual número vinha depois do 11.

* * *

Tá tudo bem. Respira, Lily. Fundo, ele não tá olhando para você, com certeza não. Respira, se acalma.

Tudo bem, ele está olhando para você. Mas não entre em pânico.

"Ei, Evans."

"Oi, James," Como é que se respira, mesmo?

"Oi," Ele avançou alguns poucos passos, rompendo grande parte do espaço que ainda existia entre eles. O ar pareceu mais denso e Lily arfou. "Escuta..."

Os olhos dela brilharam em uma excitação contida. James Potter estava falando com Lily Evans, a mortal. Ela só tinha que se lembrar de soltar o ar e puxá-lo de volta por mais alguns minutos, não levaria tanto tempo.

"Tudobemcomvocê?" As palavras saíram atropeladas de sua boca e ela precisou se apoiar numa das poltronas fofas do salão comunal para não tropeçar nos próprios pés quando James fez aquela cara de pensativo que, com certeza, estava na lista de dez coisas que ela amava nele. O garoto esboçou um movimento para segurá-la, o que fez a garganta dela secar.

"Desculpe, como disse?" Ele riu baixinho, os expressivos olhos castanhos brilhando através de seus óculos. Ela poderia passar o dia todo daquele jeito, apenas pensando em como o peito dele subia e descia de forma ritmada.

"Er, tudo be-" Ele bagunçou os próprios cabelos fazendo Lily perder a voz por uma fração de segundos, "Bem, com você?"

"Tudo certo," Aquela demora torturava-a, mas James parecia se divertir com as caretas que seu rosto formava, evitando as expressões bobas que a denunciariam "E você?"

"Tudo bem. Queria me pedir algo?"

"Você fez o trabalho de Astronomia?"

Estrelas; Lily poderia comparar cada uma delas a James e ainda assim o sorriso dele seria mais brilhante.

* * *

Ela enrolava o pergaminho enquanto se espreguiçava na poltrona da sala comunal em frente a uma das lareiras. Era a semana do baile de dia das bruxas e todas as meninas pareciam só falar disso. Com quem iam, o que iam vestir, quem James Potter ia escolher para ser o seu maldito par.

Lily falhava miseravelmente na tentativa de não pensar naquilo. Não ficaria triste, não resmungaria pelos cantos e, mais importante do que isso, não se martirizaria pensando na possibilidade de ser convidada por James Potter.

Junto com Alice ela formava o grupo de garotas que ainda não havia sido convidada e parecia não se importar nem um pouco com aquilo. Quer dizer, Lily já havia combinado com Severus que, se ela não arranjasse um par, ele teria o imenso prazer de ir com ela, mesmo não sendo muito fã de aglomerações de alunos.

Permitiu que seus olhos passeassem pelo salão comunal sem nenhum objetivo, mas seu corpo inteiro travou quando reconheceu de imediato o perfume que ele usava. Em seguida seus cabelos propositalmente bagunçados invadiram o campo de visão da ruiva e foi como se não houvesse mais nada.

"Ei," Ele se sentou em uma cadeira, perto demais para Lily conseguir controlar a si mesma.

"Oi!" Seu sorriso se alargou bobamente mesmo contra a vontade dela. Era impossível não se sentir melhor com a presença de James, seu perfume que beirava a linha tênue entre o delicado e o agressivo invadindo-lhe as narinas sem permissão, fazendo com que ela perdesse grande parte dos sentidos, tentando decorar aquele cheiro tal qual ela tentou fazer com as linhas no rosto do garoto.

"Escuta, Evans-"

"Pode me chamar de Lily!" Ela estava quase eufórica e James achou graça.

"Certo," Ele acomodou-se melhor na cadeira, parecia tenso. "Então eu queria te perguntar uma coisa."

"Diga," Ela passou a mão pelos cabelos e os olhos de James discretamente seguiram aquele movimento. Ele parecia em uma espécie de transe, "James?"

"Ahn, sim. Ah, sim. Então, Eva-..." O garoto estalou a língua, coçando a própria cabeça e esboçando um sorriso sem graça. Lily nunca havia visto aquele sorriso no rosto de James e ele, decididamente, estava entre as coisas que ela mais gostava nele. A partir de agora. "Lily... Você tem par para o baile?"

Vamos lá, Lily, se lembre de como se pronuncia... É só uma palavrinha.

"Não," O coração acelerado parecia querer pular para fora do peito da garota. "E você?"

"Bem... Ainda não." Silêncio, silêncio.

"Hum," Ótimo. Muito inteligente, Evans. Dizer um expressivo HUM. Apenas HUM!

"Bom, a gente se fala..." James deu alguns poucos passos antes de se virar de novo para ela, "E a Alice?"

"Também não." James deu um sorriso de lado e continuou seu caminho. Quando Lily teve certeza que ele não podia mais vê-la deixou suas pernas cederem na poltrona e pôs a mão sob o peito, tentando controlar a respiração. James quase a convidou para o baile, mas ela estragou tudo. Para variar.

* * *

O vestido de seda preto balançava-se delicadamente à medida que Lily Evans atravessava o camuflado salão principal em direção a um dos pufes onde Severus pacientemente a aguardava. Apesar de ter sido tão relutante em ir ao baile, Lily adorava dançar e se permitiu alguns minutos de culpa por deixar Severus sozinho quando sua música favorita tocou.

"Ei," A ruiva se sentou ao lado do garoto e pegou o copo que ele a estendia.

"Se divertiu?" Ele esboçou um sorriso tímido enquanto apoiava novamente o copo na pequena mesinha.

"Muito!" Suas bochechas estavam coradas e ela afagou a mão ossuda do garoto que estava descansando no pufe. Severus aproveitou a deixa e entrelaçou seus dedos nos dela. "Dá próxima vez você deveria ir também."

"Ahn, não, obrigado." Ele estremeceu ao pensar em dançar. Dançar com Lily Evans então...

"Nem por mim?"

"Hum, golpe baixo." Os dois riram.

* * *

"Tudo bem, Lily. Eu não sei como você conseguiu me arrastar até aqui, mas, pronto, estamos na pista de dança. Está feliz?"

"Quase, só falta você dançar agora!" A conversa dos dois era baseada em gritos, devido a música alta. Lily segurava num aperto forte a mão de Severus enquanto balançava os quadris ao ritmo animado da música. Sentiu um braço apertar sua cintura e deu de cara com os olhos castanhos brilhando para ela. Todos os seus membros pararam de responder e se não fosse pela puxada que James dera nela, teria desabado ali mesmo.

Num minuto sentiu seu corpo quase colado ao do garoto, suas pernas tremiam e a mão de Severus tinha desaparecido; tudo tinha desaparecido e só havia James e ela.

"Você é bonita demais para dançar sozinha, Evans." O garoto piscou um olho para ela e depositou a outra mão na cintura da garota, a boca quase colada ao ouvido dela fazendo-a se arrepiar.

"E-eu... Estava dançando com Severus," Lily apontou para o lugar onde o garoto deveria estar, atrás de si, mas ele já não estava mais lá?

"Bem, você quer dançar comigo agora?" Ele apertou um pouco mais forte a cintura dela e a música se tornou lenta. Lily não encontrou voz para responder então apenas enlaçou-o pelo pescoço.

* * *

Lily estava sendo puxada pelos jardins escuros da escola pela mão forte de James. Se seus pés não estivessem doendo de tanto dançar ela acreditaria que aquilo era mesmo um sonho.

Deixou que James a guiasse e apenas quando sentiu suas costas serem apoiadas num tronco de árvore decidiu perguntar onde estavam.

"E importa, Evans?" As bochechas de James estavam coradas de frio e seu rosto estava a apenas alguns palmos de distância. Ela podia sentir a respiração quente dele em seu rosto.

"Pode me chamar de Lily," É, não importava. Nada mais importava a aquela altura.

'Lily, porque é que eu nunca notei você antes?" Ela sorriu e suas bochechas esquentaram. A única coisa que Lily conseguiu sentir depois foram os lábios quentes de James pressionando os seus delicadamente.

* * *

**N/A**: Fic pro Projeto Elvendork de clichês invertidos, o meu clichê era a Lily pedindo para ser chamada de Evans. E aí gente? Meloso demais? HAHA espero que tenham gostado. Beijo :* E review-me


End file.
